btbfandomcom-20200215-history
Travis
Travis is a tractor who works at Farmer Pickles' farm and is often seen hauling a wooden trailer. He helps out Bob, Wendy and the machines when they need it and keeps an eye on Spud the scarecrow. Personality Travis is generally mature and smart. He always has a quick-witted comment to give. He's very caring to others, and is very headstrong and hardworking. He's both very busy and very helpful. Sometimes Travis can be sort of insecure, such as when he thinks he can't plow the field without Farmer Pickles' supervision in Travis Gets Lucky. However, in Pilchard's Breakfast, it is shown that Travis can work without Spud or Farmer Pickles. Travis acts as almost a caretaker to Spud. Travis would hide on occasion usually for no reason maybe to supervise Spud without him noticing. The original intro has Travis and Spud gleefully dancing in the field with Pilchard and Bird. But in the Project: Build It! intro, Travis wasn't with Spud. Instead, he was hiding behind some sunflowers while unknowingly watching Spud leave with Scrambler. He deeply cares for Spud and gives him advice as well as almost taking care of him. Livery Travis is turquoise with black tyres. His grille mouth and exhaust pipe is red. The frame around his grille mouth is silver. Appearances |-| Original Series= |-| Project: Build It= |-| Ready, Steady, Build!= Ready, Steady, Build!: *'Main Series' - Lofty's Helpful Day, Here Comes Muck and Travis' New Garage *'The Legend of the Golden Hammer' - Muck and the Old School Wall, Scoop's Big Job and Roley and the Seagull (cameo) Trivia *Travis is the second most mature machine with Scoop being the first most mature. But Travis seems to be more mature than Scoop. *Travis is one of the few machines to have a human name. *In the US dub of Ready, Steady, Build!, Travis' voice became much less stuffy-sounding most likely due to the departure of Alan Marriott. *He appeared less often in later seasons of the Original Series. He has a major role in Seasons 1 to 5, but from Seasons 6 to 9, it looks like Skip and Trix had taken his spotlight during mid 2002 to late 2004. From Seasons 10 to 16, he gains his spotlight back as Skip and Trix no longer appear in the series. The same thing will happen again when Scratch is introduced in Ready, Steady, Build!. *He only spoke in five episodes from Ready, Steady, Build! as that series gave him the least amount of screen time most likely due to the introduction of Scratch. *Travis is the only machine character from the Original Series who never met J.J., Molly, Skip or Trix on screen. Although, he entered their yard in Spud's Statue (Season 9), so he could have met them off screen. *In the Finnish version, Travis is called "Tatu". which is also Robert's name in the same dub. *In the Danish version, Travis is called "Thomas". *Travis appeared less in Ready, Steady, Build! which aired in 2011 for the UK. Category:Characters Category:Machines Category:Male Characters